1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to drains, and, more particularly, relates to drains for showers, baths, sinks and other drainable surfaces which have height-adjustable drain tops associated therewith.
2. Background Art
There are many different types of drains for shower, bath, sink, basin and other installations in which a watertight fit is achieved. The drains usually employ a drain top or upper plate, sometimes known as a grate, which is either apertured or solid (i.e. through or around which water drains from the surrounding surface into the drain). For obvious reasons, it is desired that the drain top be substantially level with the adjacent surface, which may be comprised of the floor of the shower, bath, sink, basin or the like, or may be flooring material, such as tile applied thereover.
Due to the myriad possibilities of such arrangements, including thickness of the floor in which the drain is installed, and thickness of any flooring material adjacent the drain, it is necessary that the height of the drain top be adjustable relative to the remainder of the drain, thereby permitting adjustment of the position of the drain top relative to the surface surrounding the drain, so that the grate may be flush therewith.
Numerous height-adjustable drains have been proposed in the past, but none combine low cost with simple construction that positively delineate the position of the waste pipe relative to the drain, while simultaneously permitting the height of the drain top to be adjusted relative to the adjacent surface as well.
In addition, the process of shower, bath, basin, etc. installation has been vastly improved by the introduction of prefabricated modules used for forming the floor thereof. Use of these prefabricated modules significantly decreases the amount of time and skill required to construct a tile-covered assembly, as well as providing more of a consistent and reliable surface upon which to tile.
One type of such module is the prefabricated shower pan. These modules are pre-constructed molded units having a sloping floor, an integrated drain, and, if desired, curb(s) and sidewalls. Installation of the module involves applying adhesive and sealing material to the subfloor where the module will rest, and seating the module on the subfloor, while simultaneously securing a section of drain pipe to the drain. Tile can then be applied directly to the shower walls and module without the need for applying mortar to form a floor.
However, because the specifications for one job may call for the drain to be integrated into the shower module in a different location than it is for another job, different tools must be used to create two pans that might otherwise be nearly, or actually, identical.
It would be desirable, therefore, to be able to incorporate an adjustable top drain into a shower, bath, basin, etc. module in any location by simply creating a drain aperture in the floor of the module after it is manufactured, and fitting a drain into the floor with an adjustable drain top so that the drain top is coplanar with the adjacent surface or flooring material.